1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hook and loop fasteners and has particular reference to a stretchable warp-knit loop-carrying support tape engageable with a mating hook-carrying support tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain prior art tapes for hook and loop fasteners have been proposed that are stretchable in the longitudinal direction. To the knowledge of the present inventor, however, there is no satisfactory prior art which teaches producing economically and efficiently a warp-knit tape which is stretchable longitudinally as desired for application to hook and loop fasteners.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-38121 discloses a woven tape for hook and loop fastener which incorporates an elastic yarn to render the tape stretchable as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings. Such prior art stretchable tapes are in the form of a relatively narrow strip, and attempts to make stretchable hook and loop fastener tapes of sufficient width from woven material have involved considerable manufacturing problems.